Second Conclusions
by jellerspot
Summary: After 2x15. Tasha has a very bad first conclusion to Roman, but the first conclusion is not always the one that remains.


_Someone commented that I wanted more from Tasha and Roman so here is more. I have more stories in my profile. Google translator can help you as you helped me pass this story on to English. Comments are welcome!_

She was still hearing the sound of gunfire in her head. This always happened when the day was heavy with it. She had never gotten used to it. Another thing she had not been accustomed to was the shots on her waistcoat. His back still burned from the shot a few hours ago. She did not care for that though. She just wanted to do her job, and if those little pains were the price to keep the city safe, it was the price she had promised to pay. She was about to begin to organize her papers, had just arrived, when Weller approached her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he walked over to her table.

"Yes. He hit his vest. I am fine." She said without much conversation, but he remained there at the foot of his desk.

Bracing himself, he folded his arms and looked at her.

"I'm really fine." She finished without much humor.

"I know you are, but I want you to go to the ward, even if it's a gel, or some pain job requires a lot of physical vigor. You can't play with it."

"I am not playing." She finished, but as she saw he was still there, she gave up. "I'm going now."

He finally disentangled himself from her desk.

"I'll check it out soon enough." - He said leaving.

She let go of what she was doing. He knew that Weller was extremely protective, and she'd rather go through barefoot hell to mess with him when it came to taking care of the team. She was not in a hurry though. When she got there, hse found Monica. She knew sher and Monica went to meet him.

"I took a shot, it was in the waistcoat, but Weller made sure I came to see if it's okay, maybe take something for it to hurt less." She said without much patience. - "You know what he looks like."

Monica shook her head and laughed, picking up her papper.

"Can you show me where you took the shot?" - She asked.

Tasha took off her blouse and showed. The nurse nodded and she got dressed again. She wrote something on her file until she turned to her.

"Can you wait for me outside? I'll get you some ointment from the other stock and you can go." She said seriously.

Tasha shrugged.

She was going to sit by the door, but when she looked, Jane's brother was there with two security guards. She sat down behind him and took a deep breath. His patience to wait for things was minimal, not to say non-existent. She sighed and closed her eyes, raising her head and trying to relax. The ward was calm. She thanked him mentally for it. She felt calmer. He allowed himself to open his eyes. His eyes stopped at Jane's brother. He had a mark on his neck. She supposed it was today, but it seemed okay after all, he was there.

She glanced at her security guards, and suddenly she remembered the nights at bars with Jane and Patterson. She remembered Jane discovering things, and also how annoying was to have an escort there all the time. It was a shame that people were shadows of others.

"But he deserves it." She thought to herself. "Even if he doesn't know."

"Jane didn't know that either." His subconscious told him. "And you still think she deserves it?"

"Is not the same thing!" She said to herself.

"If you'd stop drawing so many hasty conclusions from everything, you might stop judging who deserves it, who doesn't deserve it, and who you really can be." His subconscious retorted.

Her conversation with herself was interrupted, however, when he moved at once. He began to whisper something as if he were being tortured. Her security guards were scared and Tasha too, but unlike them, she did not back down. He kept whispering as if he had remembered something, something not good.

"Roman." She called breaking that collapse of him, but he did not look at her yet. Just shut up.

"Roman." She said the second time. He looked at her awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her in alarm. Had he really gone crazy or was that girl asking if he was okay? He did not have the strength to respond, so he just nodded. She approached him, closing the distance from a chair that had been there before.

The security guards watched them a little away from each other.

"I didn't remember anything." Roman said, breaking the silence that had surrounded him for a few seconds. "Just this orphanage." He finished in frustration.

"Hey," she said drawing his attention. "Your sister didn't remember it all the time she went to the field."

"She told me." He answered without much patience.

"Breathe deeply. Try to calm down." She said looking at him, then looked straight ahead again.

"I'm tired." He said with a sigh. "I stay all day doing nothing, in the same place."

"It's not easy, but you put yourself in that situation." She replied with a shrug.

"I don't remember this." He said quickly. "I do not even remember why I'm going through this hell because I stay in that cell all day and I do not remember anything. When I go out, I just remember the same things, I just take the risk. I have not been useful to any of you."

"You're very valuable to your sister. She believes in you, so try to believe a little. If you stay judging yourself, your mind will block itself even more."

"It's easy to ask for calm when you can do whatever you want to stay calm. I can't." He said closing his hands in his pants.

Tasha realized he looked apprehensive. She was not helping him, and even though she remembered all the dead looking at him, she did not want to disturb him. If Jane, Kurt, or whoever was, believed he could recover, she did not want to disturb it. Deep down, she knew she wanted it to happen. She knew deep down she wanted him to become someone good at this chance that life gave him, just as Jane had become.

"Sorry" She said at last.

He looked at her again, startled, and she finally sighed, indulging in the conversation.

Monica arrived with her remedy. She took it and thanked him, but before she left, something made her come back. Back to Jane's brother.

"If you don't allow yourself to have new memories you will never recover old, and even if you recover, you will not know what to do with them." She said at last. "Allow yourself more."

He smiled for the first time in his life at sher, until the nurse came and looked at him.

"Thanks. " He said looking at her until she got up to follow the nurse.

"You're welcome." She said without even believing that she had finally gotten into a middle ground with Jane's brother.

She smiled at him and he smiled at her. They were fine in that moment. He for the comfort that came soon from where he least expected. She? She felt better for finally feeling compassion for him, for having seen in another way after some time, and for realizing that it was good to revise his hasty conclusions at times.


End file.
